ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woo-oo!/Gallery
pilot (1).png pilot (2).png pilot (3).png|DuckTales pilot (4).png pilot (5).png pilot (6).png pilot (7).png pilot (8).png pilot (9).png pilot (10).png pilot (11).png pilot (12).png pilot (13).png pilot (14).png|"Belch!" pilot (15).png pilot (16).png pilot (17).png pilot (18).png pilot (19).png pilot (20).png pilot (21).png pilot (22).png pilot (23).png pilot (24).png pilot (25).png pilot (26).png pilot (27).png pilot (28).png pilot (29).png|"Where's Dewey?" pilot (30).png|"Who's Dewey?" pilot (31).png pilot (32).png pilot (33).png pilot (34).png pilot (35).png pilot (36).png pilot (37).png pilot (38).png pilot (39).png|"I heard he's so epic. He defeated a rock giant and carved a statue of himself out of it's legs." pilot (40).png|"I heard he's so smart. He solved the mystery of the chupacabra." pilot (41).png|"Turns out it was just a shaved bear." pilot (42).png|"I heard that he's so rich." pilot (43).png|"He only hunts for treasure to swim in it." pilot (44).png pilot (45).png pilot (46).png pilot (47).png pilot (48).png pilot (49).png pilot (50).png pilot (51).png pilot (52).png pilot (53).png pilot (54).png pilot (55).png pilot (56).png pilot (57).png pilot (58).png pilot (59).png pilot (60).png pilot (61).png pilot (62).png pilot (63).png pilot (64).png pilot (65).png pilot (66).png pilot (67).png pilot (68).png pilot (69).png pilot (70).png pilot (71).png pilot (72).png pilot (73).png pilot (74).png pilot (75).png pilot (76).png pilot (77).png pilot (78).png pilot (79).png pilot (80).png pilot (81).png pilot (82).png pilot (83).png pilot (84).png pilot (85).png pilot (86).png pilot (87).png pilot (88).png pilot (89).png pilot (90).png pilot (91).png pilot (92).png pilot (93).png pilot (94).png pilot (95).png pilot (96).png pilot (97).png|"Huey." pilot (98).png|"Louie." pilot (99).png|"The third one." pilot (100).png pilot (101).png pilot (102).png pilot (103).png pilot (104).png pilot (105).png pilot (106).png pilot (107).png pilot (108).png pilot (109).png pilot (110).png|"Can't believe that was your best plan." pilot (111).png|"C'mon Guys. Let's go touch some expensive stuff." pilot (112).png|"DEWEY." pilot (113).png|"I'll put the marbles back. I swear." "Who sent you. Ma Beagle? Glomgold? Answer me." pilot (114).png|"Uncle Scoorge." pilot (115).png|"Uncle Scoorge. Oh my gosh! The nephews!" pilot (116).png pilot (117).png|"Wait. You know us?" pilot (118).png|"Of course. Researching Mr McDuck and his family is kind of my hobby." pilot (119).png pilot (120).png pilot (121).png pilot (122).png pilot (123).png pilot (124).png pilot (125).png pilot (126).png pilot (127).png pilot (128).png pilot (129).png pilot (130).png pilot (131).png pilot (132).png pilot (133).png pilot (134).png pilot (135).png pilot (136).png pilot (137).png pilot (138).png pilot (139).png pilot (140).png pilot (141).png pilot (142).png pilot (143).png pilot (144).png pilot (145).png pilot (146).png pilot (147).png pilot (148).png pilot (149).png pilot (150).png pilot (151).png pilot (152).png pilot (153).png|Webby: "Vent crawl!" pilot (154).png pilot (155).png pilot (156).png pilot (157).png pilot (158).png pilot (159).png pilot (160).png pilot (161).png pilot (162).png pilot (163).png pilot (164).png pilot (165).png pilot (166).png pilot (167).png pilot (168).png pilot (169).png pilot (170).png pilot (171).png pilot (172).png pilot (173).png pilot (174).png pilot (175).png pilot (176).png|"Its Real! Its Really-Really Real!" pilot (177).png pilot (178).png pilot (179).png pilot (180).png pilot (181).png pilot (182).png pilot (183).png pilot (184).png pilot (185).png pilot (186).png|All: "There it is." pilot (187).png pilot (188).png pilot (189).png pilot (190).png pilot (191).png pilot (192).png pilot (193).png pilot (194).png pilot (195).png pilot (196).png pilot (197).png pilot (198).png pilot (199).png pilot (200).png pilot (201).png pilot (202).png pilot (203).png pilot (204).png pilot (205).png pilot (206).png pilot (207).png pilot (208).png|A head I’m no longer a freak. Thank you. pilot (209).png pilot (210).png pilot (211).png pilot (212).png pilot (213).png pilot (214).png pilot (215).png pilot (216).png pilot (217).png pilot (218).png pilot (219).png pilot (220).png pilot (221).png pilot (222).png pilot (223).png pilot (224).png pilot (225).png pilot (226).png pilot (227).png pilot (228).png pilot (229).png pilot (230).png pilot (231).png pilot (232).png pilot (233).png pilot (234).png pilot (235).png pilot (236).png pilot (237).png pilot (238).png pilot (239).png pilot (240).png pilot (241).png pilot (242).png pilot (243).png pilot (244).png pilot (245).png pilot (246).png pilot (247).png pilot (248).png pilot (249).png pilot (250).png pilot (251).png pilot (252).png pilot (253).png pilot (254).png pilot (255).png pilot (256).png pilot (257).png pilot (258).png pilot (259).png pilot (260).png pilot (261).png pilot (262).png pilot (263).png pilot (264).png pilot (265).png pilot (266).png pilot (267).png pilot (268).png pilot (269).png pilot (270).png pilot (271).png pilot (272).png pilot (273).png pilot (274).png pilot (275).png pilot (276).png pilot (277).png pilot (278).png pilot (279).png pilot (280).png pilot (281).png pilot (282).png pilot (283).png pilot (284).png pilot (285).png pilot (286).png pilot (287).png pilot (288).png The boys and Webby.jpg pilot (289).png|"You Guys, Our Family is awesome!" pilot (290).png pilot (291).png pilot (292).png|"Scrooge!" pilot (293).png pilot (294).png pilot (295).png pilot (296).png pilot (297).png pilot (298).png pilot (299).png pilot (300).png pilot (301).png|"Aww. Family truly is the greatest treasure of...OH NO THE GROUND!" pilot (302).png pilot (303).png pilot (304).png pilot (305).png pilot (306).png pilot (307).png pilot (308).png pilot (309).png pilot (310).png pilot (311).png pilot (312).png pilot (313).png|"Yay!" pilot (314).png pilot (315).png pilot (316).png pilot (317).png pilot (318).png pilot (319).png pilot (320).png pilot (321).png pilot (322).png pilot (323).png pilot (324).png pilot (325).png pilot (326).png pilot (327).png pilot (328).png pilot (329).png pilot (330).png pilot (331).png pilot (332).png pilot (333).png pilot (334).png pilot (335).png pilot (336).png pilot (337).png pilot (338).png pilot (339).png pilot (340).png pilot (341).png pilot (342).png pilot (343).png pilot (344).png pilot (345).png pilot (346).png pilot (347).png pilot (348).png pilot (349).png pilot (350).png pilot (351).png pilot (352).png pilot (353).png pilot (354).png pilot (355).png pilot (356).png pilot (357).png pilot (358).png pilot (359).png pilot (360).png pilot (361).png pilot (362).png pilot (363).png pilot (364).png pilot (365).png pilot (366).png pilot (367).png pilot (368).png pilot (369).png pilot (370).png pilot (371).png pilot (372).png pilot (373).png pilot (374).png pilot (375).png pilot (376).png pilot (377).png pilot (378).png pilot (379).png pilot (380).png pilot (381).png pilot (382).png pilot (383).png pilot (384).png pilot (385).png pilot (386).png pilot (387).png pilot (388).png pilot (389).png pilot (390).png pilot (391).png pilot (392).png pilot (393).png pilot (394).png pilot (395).png pilot (396).png pilot (397).png pilot (398).png pilot (399).png pilot (400).png pilot (401).png pilot (402).png pilot (403).png pilot (404).png pilot (405).png pilot (406).png pilot (407).png pilot (408).png pilot (409).png pilot (410).png pilot (411).png pilot (412).png pilot (413).png pilot (414).png pilot (415).png pilot (416).png pilot (417).png pilot (418).png pilot (419).png pilot (420).png pilot (421).png pilot (422).png pilot (423).png pilot (424).png pilot (425).png pilot (426).png pilot (427).png pilot (428).png pilot (429).png pilot (430).png pilot (431).png pilot (432).png pilot (433).png pilot (434).png pilot (435).png pilot (436).png pilot (437).png pilot (438).png pilot (439).png pilot (440).png pilot (441).png pilot (442).png pilot (443).png pilot (444).png pilot (445).png pilot (446).png pilot (447).png pilot (448).png pilot (449).png pilot (450).png pilot (451).png pilot (452).png pilot (453).png pilot (454).png pilot (455).png pilot (456).png pilot (457).png pilot (458).png pilot (459).png pilot (460).png pilot (461).png pilot (462).png pilot (463).png|"Challenge accepted!" pilot (464).png pilot (465).png pilot (466).png pilot (467).png pilot (468).png pilot (469).png pilot (470).png pilot (471).png pilot (472).png pilot (473).png pilot (474).png pilot (475).png pilot (476).png pilot (477).png pilot (478).png pilot (479).png pilot (480).png pilot (481).png pilot (482).png pilot (483).png pilot (484).png pilot (485).png pilot (486).png pilot (487).png pilot (488).png pilot (489).png pilot (490).png pilot (491).png pilot (492).png pilot (493).png pilot (494).png pilot (495).png pilot (496).png pilot (497).png pilot (498).png pilot (499).png pilot (500).png pilot (501).png pilot (502).png pilot (503).png pilot (504).png pilot (505).png pilot (506).png pilot (507).png pilot (508).png pilot (509).png pilot (510).png pilot (511).png pilot (512).png pilot (513).png pilot (514).png pilot (515).png pilot (516).png pilot (517).png pilot (518).png pilot (519).png pilot (520).png pilot (521).png pilot (522).png pilot (523).png pilot (524).png pilot (525).png pilot (526).png pilot (527).png pilot (528).png pilot (529).png pilot (530).png pilot (531).png pilot (532).png pilot (533).png pilot (534).png pilot (535).png pilot (536).png pilot (537).png pilot (538).png pilot (539).png pilot (540).png pilot (541).png pilot (542).png pilot (543).png pilot (544).png pilot (545).png pilot (546).png pilot (547).png pilot (548).png pilot (549).png pilot (550).png pilot (551).png pilot (552).png pilot (553).png pilot (554).png pilot (555).png pilot (556).png pilot (557).png pilot (558).png pilot (559).png pilot (560).png pilot (561).png pilot (562).png pilot (563).png pilot (564).png pilot (565).png pilot (566).png pilot (567).png pilot (568).png pilot (569).png pilot (570).png pilot (571).png pilot (572).png pilot (573).png pilot (574).png pilot (575).png pilot (576).png pilot (577).png pilot (578).png pilot (579).png pilot (580).png pilot (581).png pilot (582).png pilot (583).png pilot (584).png pilot (585).png pilot (586).png pilot (587).png pilot (588).png pilot (589).png pilot (590).png pilot (591).png pilot (592).png pilot (593).png pilot (594).png pilot (595).png pilot (596).png pilot (597).png pilot (598).png pilot (599).png pilot (600).png|"Mom?" Money Bin bridge.gif the road is my office.gif|"See, Mr. McD? Been there. I don't have an office per se, but in some ways, the road is my office. Hey... That's deep. I gotta write that down." eyes on the road McQuack.gif divider.gif|"Hey, you read about that crazy snowstorm on the Drake Barrier Reef? I'd hate to fly into that one. See, I'm a bit of a pilot, and, uh— Oh. Okay. Divider. Here you go." Scrooge's Limousine.jpg ecstatic nephews.gif|"UNCLE SCROOGE?!" I wasn't talking to you.gif|"I wasn't talking to you." I am not his secretary.gif|"And one secretary, for an old man who seems to have forgotten that I am not his secretary!" Donald's stapler tantrum.gif I should have been more specific.gif|'"I should have been more specific!"' secret museum this is the garage.gif|"Secret museum? This is the garage." Scrooge rides Pixiu 1.gif Scrooge rides Pixiu 2.gif family truly is the greatest adventure of.gif|"Aw. Family truly is the greatest adventure of—'oh, no, the ground!"' Launchpad the hatch.gif|"Other-boat-words to Atlantis! Dive! Dive!" "No, wait!" "Aye, aye!" "Launchpad, the hatch! Stop the—" submarine shortcut.gif can we make a pit stop.gif|"Can we make a pit stop? I have to use the bathroom, but it's, um...occupied." I may have left the engine running in the houseboat.gif|"Like birthdays, or federal holidays, nothing too—" "Ooh, I may have left the engine running in the houseboat." Category:Episode galleries (2017)